Drugged
by Hana-pyon
Summary: "Then don't stop." Despite the fact that he was drugged, deep in his heart, Kuroko wanted to do this... with Kise. Hidden inside, Kuroko knew that he loves him too. /Smut. KiKuro.
1. Chapter 1

This KiseKuro fic is actually dedicated for my friend! You know who you are~ ;) and also to some friends who, like me, ship them so hard!  
To be honest, this is my first time writing a fanfic, yaoi/BL and a lemon. I hope the lemon fits the story ahaha... I had a hard time thinking how to start the lemon scene for Kise and Kuroko because I don't think Kise is the type of guy who'd jump on him randomly in terms of smex lol.

PS. Forgive me for spelling or grammar mistakes ahh-

Enjoy~! Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Hana: Kise-kun and Kurokocchi! Do you want to read this with me and the readers~?

Kise: Sure! It looks interesting~ (_Uwah! The pairing is me and Kurokocchi! _)

Kuroko: I don't mind.

Hana: Okay! First, care to do the disclaimer~?

Kuroko: Hana-san does not own Kuroko no Basuke, myself and Kise-kun.

Kise: They all belong to Tadatoshi Fujimakicchi! ;)

Hana: I only own the story~

* * *

"Kise-kun, thank you for bringing me home," Kuroko said as the blond put him down on the floor after entering Kuroko's apartment door.

Kise carried him, piggyback style, home after falling asleep after Seirin's training. Kuroko immediately felt uneasy when he woke up. He didn't know what was happening to him. All he could remember was that before he fell asleep, he drank a bottle of water. He had been practicing almost everyday, getting ready for the Winter Cup. They were always given bottles of water by Riko herself, and none of them made him feel like this. It just so happened that when Kise and Kasamatsu decided to visit them _–_ Kise only dragged Kasamatsu, saying that he wanted to see Kuroko so bad _–_ that he drank something that made him so horny. What a nice coincidence.

Kuroko suspiciously thought that it must have contained something... something that enhanced his sexual desires to a whole new level. Sex had never crossed his mind. He wasn't interested in anything sexual but basketball. Though why was he so tempted for sex?

Suddenly, various of extreme sensations were rushing through his body. It didn't take that long to know what he needed to do. For now, he needed Kise to leave as soon as possible so he could finally... pleasure himself. The temptation was too strong that Kuroko could not take it. His body was shaking slightly in desire. Sure he looked innocent, however Kuroko _is_ still a man. His inner hormones were suddenly screaming.

"No problem at all, Kurokocchi!" Kise smiled cheerfully, making a salute gesture. "I shall take my leave now."

Abruptly, Kuroko's body was on fire to the point that he couldn't resist take it anymore. He couldn't walk properly, and his body became unsteady. What was happening?

Just before Kise turned around, Kuroko fell onto him, making them both hit the floor. The blond softly groaned in pain since he didn't expect to lose his balance. He sat up, helping Kuroko to sit up as well. Concerned, Kise took the blue-haired boy onto his arms and felt his forehead with his right palm.

"Kurokocchi, what's wrong? H-Hey, you feel so warm. Do you have a fever?"

He didn't reply. Kuroko bore his eyes onto Kise, observing his golden orbs. Mesmerized, Kise couldn't move whilst he returning his gaze. He felt something strange about the small boy but couldn't put his finger onto it. In a flash of lightning, Kuroko pressed his lips onto Kise, making the blond flinch.

What just happened? First thing he knew was Kuroko was staring at him intensely, and then moments later he was being kissed by him. His former team mate. His beloved Kurokocchi.

After a few seconds, Kuroko broke the kiss and fell onto Kise's shoulder. It took a while for Kise to register in his mind that he just had his first kiss with Kuroko._ Wait– shouldn't your first kiss be more... romantic?_ His inner fanboy self was saying. Too bad for Kise it was not like in shoujo manga like he had imagined. This kiss was unexpected. However, the thought of getting kissed by Kurokocchi made him flush; his face was red as a tomato.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko twitched. He didn't have a clue what these intense sensations were inside his body. The only one thing he had in his mind was he desired for sex. _This_ _much..._

"H-Hey, Kurokocchi," Still blushing, Kise looked at him with worried eyes. "W-What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to get you a medicine?"

Kuroko panted, staring at Kise, as he bit his lip, making the blond felt so seduced.

Taken aback, Kise gulped at the way the other man looked at him, he averted his eyes and carried him to his bed, obeying his inner mind and thought that Kuroko was probably feeling ill.

Shortly, he arrived at the small athlete's bedroom. To his surprise, it was completely clean, like a girl's bedroom. All his notebooks were neatly piled on his desk, vacuumed floor, and his bed was tidily set up.

Kise placed Kuroko on the his double bed and breathe heavily. "Kurokocchi, what's wrong? Your face is red. You look feverish..."

"Kise-kun..." Sweating, Kuroko panted once more, closing his eyes as his body started to heat up even more than before. He wanted to tell him that he should leave immediately but the words never came out from his mouth,

_Please leave! I can't... anymore... I have to...! To...!_ Kuroko's screamed in his mind.

"Y-You're sweating!" The blond said, wiping a drop of sweat from Kuroko's temple. "I-I'll get you a change of clothes!" With that, he ran to his closet and searched for some loose clothing for him.

Relaxing, Kuroko lied down and covered himself with a blanket.

_I am not doing this_, he thought, pushing away the sensation that was overwhelming him, but the force was too strong for him.

Oh God, his body was burning. The touch of his soft bedsheets made him shiver in satisfaction. His heart rate sped up expeditiously; grasping tightly onto the clothing material of his uniform. Soft gasps escaped his lips, increasing each time as his fingers involuntarily crawled from his chest, then down to his abdomen and then to his belly. He sneaked a hand underneath his uniform, making a dancing motion that sent electric waves in his body. Once he reached his chest, he began playing his nipple.

He didn't want Kise to know what he was doing. Mentally, he kept telling himself that he must not give in to the temptation however, as he was playing with himself, delightful shudders of pleasure rush up to his spine. That was when he realized that he wanted more than this, needed to feel more, and feared that he might not be able to achieve release that he desperately needed.

It took all his will power to stop himself, but to his surprise, his hands moved automatically, and began unbuckling his own pants. He moaned lowly at the feeling as he started to unzip his zipper, pushed down his pants a bit and felt a bulge coming from his boxer.

Cautiously, he glanced back at Kise, who was still searching for some clothes. He had to do it _now_. Even if Kise was there, he could do it. Quickly. Quietly. Secretly.

As naughty as it seems, Kuroko started stroking the bulge, sending waves of sensation around his body. He hooked his thumb onto his boxer and pulled them down erotically, a soft groan escaped his lips. He took hold of his own erected member and began massaging himself delicately using his small fingers.

This was a bad idea. He knew that. If Kise caught him, he will never be the same Kuroko as he was before. Nevertheless, the pleasure that was ascending was completely unstoppable. He didn't care anymore whether he was there or not, as long as kept a low profile...

"I found some loose clothing, Kurokocchi!" Kise said happily, showing Kuroko the clothes that he had found: a loose T-shirt and a knee-length shorts.

Crap. That was _too_ soon. He needed to stop. _Now._

But he couldn't. He pumped faster, accelerating the speed as legs were squirming beneath the blanket. Oh God. _Stop. Stop!_

Kise hummed cheerfully, and took a sit on the chair beside Kuroko's bed. "Kurokocchi! Let's change you now_–_"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kuroko moaned his name while gazing at his eyes. "Kise-kun... Nn... ngnh... Ahh...!"

"K-Kurokocchi, what's wrong?"

Kise was feeling uneasy. He didn't know what was happening to the smaller man. All he could see was Kuroko breathing hard and moaning. It was then when he noticed that there was something moving under the blanket. Near the lower part of the stomach of Kuroko. What was he doing?

Gulping, Kise was drowned in a deep thought, unsure whether he should trust his dirty mind. He couldn't be doing... _that_, could he?

"H-Hey, K-Kurokocchi... what are you d-doing...?" Kise stammered nervously.

No. There was no way Kuroko would do _that_. Not when he was still around anyway.

However, curiosity filled him and he unconsciously grabbed the covers off Kuroko. Dumbfounded, the blond froze at the sight in front of him. Kuroko was caressing himself. Fuck. The view was just too hot and alluring for the other male. Once again, paints of crimson blush appeared on both of Kise's cheeks. Instantly, he covered his eyes with both of his hands, taking a peek on the small area between his long fingers. The clothes that he was holding fell onto the ground. Seeing Kuroko masturbate was unimaginable. He didn't expect Kuroko to do this. Sure, Kuroko looked really pure and innocent to even touch himself, but he, Kuroko, _is_ a guy.

No, wait. Why was he doing _this_?

"K-Kise-kun... help m-me... I-I need... Ahh..." Kuroko said breathlessly, continuously pleasuring himself with his hands. He wanted Kise to help him stop the sensations that was overpowering him.

No. That was a lie. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going, and going until he released pleasure.

Kise didn't know what to do, but felt so turned on. Hidden in his pants, he could feel his own member twitching in desire for Kuroko.

Never in his life had he ever thought that Kuroko would do this. Why was he so horny today? Was it that bottle of water that he accidentally took which was supposedly for Kise himself?

"Nn..."

At that moment, Kise came to the conclusion that the drink might have contained an aphrodisiac. He heard about the drug before. It was said to be a strong drug that will immediately escalate sexual desire once it kicked off into your body. He shouldn't have taken that bottle of water from one of his fangirls back in Kaijou gym. What's worse, was that he gave it to Kuroko during their practice. They ran out of drinks and Riko was going to make Koganei buy drinks for them, but since the blue-haired boy looked extremely quenched and thirsty, he didn't have a choice but give that bottle, untouched, to him. He regretted that it was his fault for making Kuroko do this.

Feeling guilty, He thought that he just tainted him.

Still massaging himself, Kuroko looked at Kise in the eyes with deep lust and moaned for his name again. "Kise-kun..."

Kuroko's soughing rang onto Kise's ear. Over and over again. He was having second thoughts whether he should do it or not, meaning 'help' him. Abruptly, Kuroko's conversation with him back in Teikou, streamed into his thoughts.

"_I think Kise-kun is a great person."_

"_You may not be my light, but for me, Kise-kun will always be a special person."_

"_To be honest, I really admire your skills. Well, not just your skills but also you, yourself."_

"_Hmm? Yes, I like you, Kise-kun." _The last imagery that left Kise's mind was Kuroko smiling sweetly at him before he vanishes in their basketball team. Before the time he quit.

And then that was when Kise had finally lost it. He wanted to touch his beloved Kurokocchi so bad that he had lost his self-restrained.

"Kurokocchi," said Kise in a husky voice, his voice was filled with nothing but lust. "I'll take care from here."

Blushing, He grabbed both Kuroko's hands and kissed them, earning a quiet groan from Kuroko since the other boy had just left his own flesh unfinished. He laid Kuroko on the bed flat as he hovered on top of him. The blond gazed at the man beneath him, admiring his adorable face and blue orbs. Then softly, he brushed his lips gently and passionately, tasting Kuroko's soft lip. While kissing him, he worked his hand magically as began touching every part of Kuroko's body. His fingers slowly slid onto Kuroko's stomach then to his lower chest, sending shivers across Kuroko's body. The small boy twitched a little by his touch. He was not used of getting touched by another man but himself. Kise smirked when he saw his Kurokocchi's face heat up, as his lips left a trail of fiery kisses along the blue-haired boy's neck.

The model's fingers reached his chest and started playing his nipples. Moaning his name, Kuroko felt elective waves of pleasure dashed inside his body.

Before Kise could proceed further, Kuroko suddenly pushed him back, panting. "W-Wait...!"

Kuroko felt... scared. He had never thought of doing sex with another man.

Kise placed a small kiss on Kuroko's forehead, and bore his eyes gently. "Kurokocchi, if you really don't want this... I know I might hurt you later on... so if you don't want that then please push me away more forcefully."

As much as he regretted on saying those words since he knew that Kuroko would only push him like he always did, he still wanted to know whether he wanted to go on further. He didn't want to make love one-sidedly. If they were going to make love now, the feeling had to be mutual.

Kuroko covered his eyes with his hands and said, "I-It's not like... I don't want to..." His hands were shaking, making so obvious to Kise that he was afraid.

Flushed, the blond chuckled at his response. He placed a hand on Kuroko's head and caresses his hair. "It's okay to be afraid, Kurokocchi. I don't want to force you. You probably don't know why you're feeling like this. Well... it's because you drank a drug called an Aphrodisiac." He paused for a while, took a deep breath and started speaking again. "It's because of me. The drug was actually for me. The bottle of water that I gave you earlier contained an Aphrodisiac. It must've been one of my fangirls that put it and gave it to me."

Of course, Kise is a very handsome and attractive man. A lot of girls had always dreamed of dating a model like him, and even wanting to sleep with him. For Kise, he knew that these kind of stuff might happen since he was warned by his manager, but he just couldn't believe it.

_"There are too many horny and perverted fangirls these days, Ryouta, you must be careful_," he remembered his manager warned him.

Kuroko didn't respond, making the blond to continue talking. "And yet... you still want to continue? Look. Your hands are trembling. You're scared..."

For some reason, Kuroko felt regret on Kise's last sentences. Without thinking, Kuroko spread his arms around his neck, and pulled him down. Kuroko still didn't respond but just hugged the male above him tightly. Shaking, his body was still filled in sensation. Kise was amazed at how Kuroko can restrain himself.

"Kurokocchi... T-This is bad. If you don't give me a reply, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself then..."

"Then don't stop." Despite the fact that he was drugged, deep in his heart, Kuroko wanted to do _this_... with Kise. Hidden inside, Kuroko knew that he... loves him too.

"Eh?" Kise blushed. He was unsure whether he heard Kuroko properly or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Kise-kun... I've always thought that it would be impossible for us to be together physically. I know I keep pushing you away on your every approach but that was because I didn't... want you to look at my heated face." Kuroko slightly covered his face with his hands.

For a moment, Kise wondered if he was dreaming. Kuroko was being expressive. Was it really happening or was it just fantasy?

_Kurokocchi actually blushes whenever I approach him? T-That's... so... cute! T-This boy...!_

The blue-haired boy continued talking, "To be honest, I am actually glad that a person like Kise-kun would even come and visit me in our gym, knowing that you're busy training in Kaijou or with your modelling. Being with you... It somehow felt nostalgic. It was like that time we were in Teikou."

"H-Hey, please tell me I'm dreaming," The blond said, his eyes were slightly covered in tears... of joy. "If this _is_ a dream... _don't_ wake me up just yet."

"It's not a dream."

Kise began to blush like crazy. "K-Kurokocchi... this is really bad. Tell me this is a joke. You're just making it so hard for me to stop now..."

As much as Kuroko wanted to reply, the small boy began to tremble. He wanted to tell him lots of things, confess some thoughts and let out some emotions however, he couldn't continue talking anymore. His gasps increased, immediately reaching for his throbbing erection once again but was stopped by Kise.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko pleaded. He was going to explode. He needed to release this pleasure. Soon...

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Kise leaned down and hugged him, pressing his body on the boy underneath him. A spark of electricity coursed through Kuroko's body as his member touched Kise's smooth pants. The blond moved his hips slightly earning a moan from Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi... I love you," The tall male panted thirstily against Kuroko's ear, making his face red. "A lot."

He had been meaning to tell him that for so long. His voice was filled with love and passion. He didn't want Kuroko to push him away now that he had lost his self restrain.

"Me too... I love Kise-kun..." Kuroko said quietly, spreading his arms onto the other male's back, and gripped on his shirt. "Kise-kun... I can't..."

The blond smirked a little and kissed Kuroko's forehead. "I get it, Kurokocchi. Just relax now."

He pushed himself up and unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt, once he did, he pressed fiery kisses onto Kuroko's bare chest, his name escaping Kuroko's lips. He removed Kuroko's shirt and dropped them somewhere on the floor. He began pinning him down again, pressing his hips into him and feeling his raw arousal against his pants. He could feel Kuroko's flesh trembling as it touched his bulge. The blue-haired boy couldn't help but gasp as Kise's cold fingers trailed onto his warm body. He pulled down his pants and boxer, and tossed them on the floor, allowing Kise to fully take in the sight that was before him. He blushed at the small boy who was naked underneath him, looking so fragile and adorable. He wanted to cuddle him like a puppy, but that thought could wait later.

Kise began taking off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest and abs. He leaned down on him again and connected his mouth with Kuroko, pushing his tongue inside and explored his mouth. After he was satisfied, he bit onto his collarbone. His lips kissed down, to his chest where his nose gently nudged Kuroko's nipple. Kise's hot breath fanned over his skin and his lips took the nub into his mouth where he sucked it gently. Soft moaned muffled on Kuroko's lips as Kise grabbed hold of Kuroko's length and began circling his erection that sent shivers coursing throughout his shaking body.

Back arching, Kuroko gasped his name. Kise really enjoyed listening to Kuroko's soughing. It was a sweet melody in his ears. While one hand was working at his member, one hand of Kise trailed lower, down to Kuroko's throbbing core. The small boy mewled softly as he felt Kise's touch. Kise suddenly pushed one finger, followed by another finger into his being, making Kuroko squirmed below him. He spread his fingers wide inside Kuroko, stretching it like a scissor to prepare him for what would come afterwards. His long fingers probed deeper inside and suddenly, they bumped against a spot that made the small athlete jump in astonishment and cry out.

"A-Ahh...! Kise-kun...!"

Kise could only smirk at his reaction. He continued to press his fingers against that place, earning even more loud moans from Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, look at me," Kise panted heavily, locking his yellow orbs onto the younger man's eyes. Kuroko returned his gaze. "I want you to look at the person who's making love with you right now."

What was he saying? He didn't know. He was still having some doubts, thinking that this was still one-sided. Kuroko was drugged and he knew that from the bottom of his heart. He probably didn't want this to happen. He knew that tomorrow will not be the same.

But even just this once... Kise wanted to let Kuroko feel how much he loved him, telling him that what he said was not a lie. He wanted to let him know that losing against him made an impact on him. That he will try his best to play with him again one day... even if they're battling as enemies in the court.

Gasping his name, Kise caught his lips again and kissed him passionately. At that moment, he let go, unzip his pants, took hold of his own member, and positioned at his entrance. At that point, something soft and smooth pressed against Kuroko. The moment he invaded Kuroko's body, the blue-haired boy felt a feeling of great discomfort and so much pressure that he, himself could not handle. He tried to resist the pain but he couldn't since it felt really unbearable. He felt his insides being squeezed to the point that it was almost impossible. Suddenly, few tears raced down his cheeks.

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise called, trying his hardest to restrain himself from the feeling of fucking Kuroko. He wanted to start thrusting into his being but he didn't want him to feel so much pain. "Shit. I shouldn't have done this. I-I'm sorry, Kurokocchi!"

He suddenly felt guilty being overwhelmed by so much sexual desires to have sex with the small boy. Kuroko was not a woman, of course it would be excruciating, especially since it was his first time. Kise cursed himself for hurting his beloved Kurokocchi.

The small man continued to pant harder, resisting the prick that was merging on his lower part of the stomach. He tried to resist the pain as he could however there was nowhere to go.

Kise rested his forehead onto Kuroko, taking both of his cheeks onto his hands, while his thumb caressed his cheeks and said, "Take a deep breath, Kurokocchi. Just breathe. It will get easier if you do."

Uncertain whether it would diminish the pain, Kuroko obeyed and breathe as if he just ran a marathon race, hoping that the pain would somehow vanish. To his surprise, it worked. The pain gradually lessened and he felt somewhat relaxed.

"A-Are you feeling okay now?" Kise asked him, looking really worried.

Kuroko could only nod, making the blond sigh in relief. He was glad that Kuroko was feeling fine and kissed his forehead. Now, he wanted to continue. The feeling of tension rose again as he could not wait any longer. His patient was about to ran out.

"T-Then... I-I'll continue now..." he stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. _Oh my God. I-I'm actually going to do it now._..

After a few seconds, Kise planted small kisses onto Kuroko's cheeks, smiled at his adorable face. He pulled back only to push forward gently and slowly, not that slowly but a pace which was enough to make Kuroko jump and cry out his name. He didn't want to go rough and hard immediately on him, he wanted to take the time in the world while he made love with Kuroko.

"Nn... A-Ahh...! Kise-kun...!" Kuroko squirmed below Kise.

Kise reversed the movements of his hips and started thrusting slightly faster, and then... faster. A drop of sweat trickled down his long back as he continued to pound into Kuroko's throbbing core. Heart racing and back arching, Kuroko's trembling hands ran through the blond's hair to rest on the back of his head as Kise bit onto his erected nipples, took it into his mouth and sucked. Waves of heat rushed into Kuroko's body, making him moan louder in glee.

"Can I go... a little... harder?" he whispered in a very deep and husky voice. His breath fanned onto Kuroko's skin.

Kuroko tried to speak but couldn't let out a single voice from his mouth. He felt his throat got stuck from the ecstasy that was coursing through his body. All he did was nod quickly.

With that, Kise pulled out and slammed into him hard, making Kuroko cry out loudly in bliss.

"Ah...! Ahh! Ahhh!"

"Did you... like that?"

"Nn... nngh..."

Kise smirked at Kuroko's expression, taking his answer as a yes, and pressed open kisses on Kuroko's neck. As Kise's movement increased, he pounded deeper and harder inside of Kuroko, hitting that spot over and over again. He took hold of his legs and pushed them gently at his chest for better access. Kuroko grabbed the bedsheets tightly making his knuckles turn white. He started calling out Kise's name louder and louder each time. Kise growled softly, as he pinned him underneath himself and rammed into him, the bed rocking, making the headboard slam the wall louder. Although the noise was drowned due to Kuroko's wild moans.

"Your moans are getting louder," Kise said huskily, capturing his lips, swallowing his soughing to quiet him down a bit since his neighbours might hear them.

The small athlete couldn't do anything but call his name as Kise's thrust became more frantic, constantly hitting that one spot, causing surges of heat to swell inside Kuroko. Heart racing and breathing erratic, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kise so thoroughly claiming his body and pressed his face against his shoulder.

"A-Ahh! I-I'm gonna...! Nn... Kise-kun...!"

The feeling inside of him escalated higher, burned hotter, and he closed his eyes tightly, screaming Kise's name louder as ecstasy swallowed him up. And a few more thrusts later, Kise had felt his release as he slammed deep into Kuroko, spilled his pleasure inside and kept himself there.

His body shuddered, tensing with the other male, before relaxing as he kept himself inside him. Eyes shut, Kuroko's body fell lax against the bed as both men panted hard.

Whoa. Who'd thought that making love was this exhausting?

Shortly, Kise removed himself from him and lie on his back beside his beloved Kurokocchi, only to find him dozing off. _I guess it was too much for him_, Kise thought.

The blond smiled sweetly and kissed Kuroko's cheeks once more, saying, "I love you, Kurokocchi."

He wished that the blue-haired boy heard what he just said, but little did he know that Kuroko was still awake, only resting his eyes. He was pretending to sleep because he had a hunch that Kise would say those words again afterwards. After hearing those words, he smiled discreetly and drifted off to sleep.

Kise pulled the blankets over both of them and rested against the pillow comfortably, wrapped his arms around him securely, allowing his eyes to shut and for sleep to take over.

That was the most amazing experience he had ever felt on his entire life. Sure winning basketball matches gave him the feeling of victory and bliss, however, this was different. His happiness right now could not be measured by how many games they had won in Teikou or in Kaijou. Being able to make love with Kuroko... the feeling was completely extraterrestrial.

Maybe he should thank his fangirl, whoever she was, for giving him that bottle of water with Aphrodisiac.

* * *

Hana: So...?

Kise: *having a nosebleed*

Kuroko: *blushing*

Hana: Need a tissue, Kise-kun?

Kise: Y-Yes-!

Kuroko: Hana-san... T-That was... too...

Hana: Hot? ;)

Kuroko: ...I was going to say surprising...

Hana: Ahaha~! ^^ You adorable boy. *glomps him* Anyway, I hope you guys like it~


	2. Chapter 2 (bonus chapter)

**A/N:** First of all, thank you very much to those who read this! And the reviews too! I really appreciate them! Anyway, some of you guys wanted to see what happens in the morning or Kuroko's sober reaction. So here it is~ To be honest, this more like a heart-to-heart talk.

Sorry if I made them a bit OOC...?

ALSO, so sorry that it took me months to update this fic!

* * *

"Nn..." he moaned against the pillow. There were rays of sunlight coming from the window, hitting his face. "Ah. It's already morning?"

Kise checked his iPhone to look at the time – 8:00am.

He buried his face onto the pillow and started thinking of what he had dreamed about last night. Oh my God. It was the most amazing dream – for him. It was something that he had never imagined to happen. He was _thrusting_ into Kurokocchi, deeper and faster, and the said boy actually–– '_Gyaah! N-No! Pull yourself together, Ryouta! It was just a dream! Just a dream!_' His inner thoughts interrupted that hot scene as his face flushed.

He laid flat with his stomach on the bed. Kise shook his head vigorously onto the pillow and squirmed. He was acting like a fanboy, and he needed to stop because he knew that he looked like a fool.

Suddenly, Kise felt a soft hand wrapped around his back. The cold fingers felt his warm body and rested against his flesh. The blond froze.

"Kise-kun... You move too much," a sleepy voice said. The said voice was very, _very_ familiar to Kise. He would recognize _that_ voice everywhere and anywhere.

He turned his head to face the owner of the voice. Shocked, he quickly sat up and rushed towards the wall, dragging the blanket from the other person, revealing his soft, naked body. The moment he saw him naked, the blond's face was read as a tomato and his nose began to bleed.

"K-Ku-Kurokocchi?!"

Oh my God.

_Why is he here with me?!_

He couldn't believe what was in front of him. Kuroko, naked, looking so adorable and cute. His pale, smooth skin gleamed from the sunlight... His big, blue orbs bore onto him, charming him which Kise thought was some sort of a sneaky attack from Kuroko. And his soft, pink lips. _Oh, God_. How he wanted to kiss him so passionately again. How much he wanted to ravish that glossy lips. Just like he did in his so-called dream.

"Kise-kun, what are you doing there?" Kuroko asked, sitting up, reaching for the blanket.

"Eh? U-Umm... D-Did we... you know... last night?" Flushing, the blond stuttered. Seriously, he knew from the bottom of his heart what the answer was, but he just couldn't believe it so he had to ask him.

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"I'm not answering such a stupid question when the answer is too obvious," Kuroko replied taking the blanket from Kise to cover his body.

There was an awkward silence between them. The only noise they could hear were from the birds chirping outside the window.

"Kise-kun?"

In a flash, Kise hugged Kuroko tightly. "K-Kurokocchi... Last night… Um… What should I say? I'm really, really happy. You have no idea..."

Kuroko pulled back for a second and gazed onto Kise's golden orbs. "Kise-kun, there's something I'd like to say first."

"Y-Yes?"

"About last night..."

Something stabbed Kise in his heart. He didn't know what that feeling was. He couldn't describe it. Maybe it was regret? He had no clue. But it was bothering him.

"I... I-I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi!" Kise apologized. "I don't even know what has gotten to me... We shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry for hurting you."

It was true. Kuroko was extremely cute and sexy last night that Kise couldn't even hold back. He thought maybe it was wrong after all. What was he thinking? He was stupid. He was blinded by his own sexual desires. He knew that. Even though he had been wanting to hold him so bad, he knew that there are still some things that should really just stay as they are.

"Kise-kun, I'm the one who's talking so please listen."

"O-Okay..."

"What I said before... About me liking you. The truth is––"

"Y-You don't have to say it Kurokocchi!" Kise interjected. He didn't want to hear the harsh words that will come from Kuroko's mouth later on. "I-I already know your answer."

He knew what was coming. Kuroko regretted it. Of course he did. He was drugged, and Kise felt he was selfish too. He thought maybe Kuroko was also controlled in his mind by the drug. Maybe because of it, he was able to say that he loved him.

"To be honest, I nearly died last night because of what you said to me," Kise spoke, looking down. "It really made me happy. It felt as if I was the luckiest guy in the world. But I know that those were just mere illusions. Maybe I was just hearing things. There was no way Kurokocchi would say such thing, nor tell me to proceed, I knew that. But even so... I was really happy. I'm sorry for being so selfish."

He wanted to tell Kuroko to forget everything that has happened last night. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

There was another silence.

Kise bent his head so that his bangs would cover his eyes, to hide the tears that were about to trickle down his cheeks.

A deep sigh left Kuroko's lips. "You really are an idiot, Kise-kun."

"Huh?"

Kuroko pinched both of his cheeks, stretching them far. _How dense could this guy be?!_

"O-Ouch! Th-That hurts! Kurokocchi!"

Abruptly, Kuroko pushed him down flat on the bed, making Kise jump in surprise. He hovered on top of him and placed both of his hands on the blond's shoulder. "Listen to me. This time _don't_ talk or I will perform Ignite Pass on you. Just listen, please."

"O-Okay..." was the only thing that Kise could reply. Somehow he felt Akashi's aura around Kuroko that very moment when he said those words.

Kise stared at the blue-haired boy's eyes – though he couldn't concentrate on his face as Kuroko's naked body and touch were distracting him. Kise's member throbbed at the sensation as it felt Kuroko's skin. _Oh, fuck._

The model's face turned red again. _W-We're still naked... I can't help but feel Kurokocchi's smooth skin against me. Ahh–! No, little guy! Don't you dare…! AHH! Stop it, Ryouta! F-Focus! Damn it. Shit… I think I'm getting hard..._

The blue-haired boy took a deep breath and spoke. "I know I was drugged last night. You told me, remember? It's true that I felt extremely scared and half of what I did... I didn't really want to do it."

"I know..."

"No. I meant... Me touching myself. I don't do _those_ stuff unlike you guys. That kind of thought has never crossed my mind... I didn't know what I was thinking when I did that. It was really weird."

"..."

Okay, first of all, it was kind of obvious that most of his former– or maybe also, his current team mates do _it_. Especially that certain Ace player from Touou Gakuen. Oh, Kuroko knows him too well.

"…"

"But what I said last night was _true_," Kuroko said, staring deep into Kise's golden eyes. _Jeez, how troublesome. How many times do I have to say it for him to get it?_

After a few seconds, Kuroko let go of Kise and sat back. He let out a weak, sad smile. "I'm not like you. You are more expressive than I am. You can easily say those words, mean it and don't feel embarrassed about it. For me, saying those words take courage. And I admire you for that."

"D-Does that mean that...? What you said last night was... true?"

Kuroko deadpanned. "Kise-kun, I just said that. Were you even listening? Besides would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?"

The small athlete's words made Kise blush so hard.

Finally, Kuroko let out a relief sigh. "It's good that you get it now."

The blond chucked lowly. Kise was feeling slightly uncomfortable of what he was going to say. "Ahaha... Kurokocchi. Then––?"

"Then please take responsibility for what you did last night," Kuroko suddenly interrupted.

"Eh?" Kise blinked. "W-What do you mean?"

Kuroko placed his index finger on his chin. "Normally, only couples or lovers do this, right?"

Kise went quiet for a moment and spoke. "Kurokocchi... so that m-means––"

"…"

The model's face brightened. "Ahh~!"

Ignoring Kise, Kuroko got up from the bed. Although before he could leave, Kise grabbed his arms. "W-Wait! Kurokocchi...!"

"What is it?"

Kise moved closely towards him, smiling brightly and hummed. "Since you know... we're _dating_... now," The blond stuttered shyly. Saying that word made his world collapse because of extreme happiness.

"I didn't say we are," Kuroko replied immediately.

"Kurokocchi, you tsun!" The blond teared. "But I know you meant that~"

"...Think whatever you like," Kuroko responded, not facing Kise. The model could see tints of pink blush on Kuroko's ears but decided not to comment about it. "Now please let me go. I need to go and take a shower now."

"Can I come with you~?"

"Go die."

"So mean!"

Kise finally let go of Kuroko and watched him cover his naked body.

"Stop looking at me, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke.

"I'm not looking at you~" Kise stared more into Kuroko. Oh, how pale he looked. "Say, why don't we do it again? Since you're more conscious and you're not under an aphrodisiac anymore."

The blue-haired boy stared at Kise blankly. "…"

"Also… I'm hard."

"…"

Kise let out a retarded laugh. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" _I-It would be too much for his body anyway. Second round will have to wait..._

In a flash of lightning, Kuroko pinned Kise flat on his bed.

"K-Kurokocchi?!"

"Fine by me. But this time Kise-kun, I'll straddle you."

"E-EH?!"

...And Kise forever wondered about the duration of an Aphrodisiac. Surely by now the effect should have been gone though. Or maybe this was Kuroko's doing? But whatever the reason was... for him... he didn't mind at all.

In fact, he loved Kuroko's boldness.

* * *

**- EXTRA -**

Kise hummed, while playing Kuroko's bed hair. "Oh, right. Kurokocchi. Where are your parents?"

"Hmm?"

"When we arrived here last night, they weren't here."

Kuroko buried his face onto the pillow. "They usually come home really late. Most of the time they come home when I'm already asleep... but right now they're on a business trip. They said they're going to come home today though."

The model's face brightened. "Really? I wanna see your parents again! It's been a while since I've seen them!"

"You can stay if you want to. But please behave yourself."

"Eh, really? I'm––"

BANG!

Simultaneously, the two boys jumped in surprise due to that loud noise. Did someone burst the door?

"Tetsuya~! We're home!"

"Honey, where are you?"

Both basketball players looked at each other in grave. They were still on the bed, both naked under the covers. "We're screwed..."

* * *

**ANOTHER A/N:** Hope you like it! Oh, and more fanfics to come soon~!


End file.
